Knight Rider
by yugioh5d
Summary: When Clover stumbles across a group of terrorist and is left for dead. She ends up being found by Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. and joins the Foundation. Now know as Clover Knight and arm with a talking car. Clover must defeat evil as the new Knight Rider.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Totally Spies or Knight Rider. Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

New York City the Big Apple also know as the city that never sleeps for the over four million people who call it home. Somewhere in the downtown section of the huge city in a set of old abandon warehouse's. 16 year old Clover was currently walking through the old buildings one by one like she was searching for something all by herself. The reason was all alone was because after her, Sam, and Alex had barely mange to escape from the evil villain Tim Scam's hideout in one piece and losing track of their enemy in the city. The three young W.O.O.H.P. agents had decided to split up so they would have a better chance of finding Tim Scam and capture him without any trouble and bring him back to prison where he belong. But so far Clover's search had not gone as plan as she had lost the evil man's trail near some old abandon warehouse's . Which was slowly starting to get to her as she was bored out of her mind and just wanted to finish this newest mission and go home and sleep in her bed for some much needed rest.

"Man why is it that I have no luck in finding out which way Tim Scam run off to. As so far I haven't much luck yet picking up his trail again. Which is not right as I should have no problem finding out which why that creep run off to. But I guess I better search the area last time before I rejoin with Sam and Alex . I just hope the two of them are having better luck then me." said Clover as she let out a angry sigh

With that Clover started to walk around the old buildings one last time before she called off her search for the evil villain. When all of a sudden Clover heard what sounded to her like a couple of sets of tires coming up the pathway up ahead of her. Letting curiosity get the better of her. Clover started to run in the direction of where the sound of the tires were coming from as fast as her legs would take her. After less the 5 minutes of running Clover came to a small clearing in front of a old warehouse with a couple of black cars stopping in front of the door as a couple of strange people that seem very suspicious to Clover got out of the cars and started to walk towards the door of the old warehouse as the door open right up and two men dress in normal cloths came out each carrying a assault rifle in one arm and greet the group of people as they came to the door and they all went inside of the buildings closing the door behind them while Clover look at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her as a cold shiver crawled up her spine and with her danger senses all on high alert as the whole thing seem to her scream danger and evil as to her eyes it didn't look right. As there was no reason for a group of people to drive up to a old warehouse and be escorted in by two arm man carrying heavy firepower unless they were hiding something that they didn't want people to see.

"Man what the hell is going on here? Why did a group of people have a reason to come to a set of old abandon warehouse's and have to be escorted inside by two arm man. It's like they are up to no good as some of those people look more evil and twisted then any villain I have ever met. I wonder what their reason for being here must be. I bet it isn't anything good if they went through the trouble of coming to this place. I know I should continue on my way and forget what I saw as I still have to meet up with Sam and Alex . But if those people are really up to no good. Then it's my job as a W.O.O.H.P. agent o find out what they are hiding and report it to the police. As something tells me that it is something big if the guards are carrying heavy firepower. I just hope I don't get caught." said Clover worried

With that Clover crept slowly up to the warehouse being careful not to be seen. When she notice a open window on the first floor of the building to the side as she came right up to it. Deciding it was worth a shot if it meant getting a closer look and finding out what the people were hiding from view. Clover went up to the side of the building as she climb up the outside of the window as she crawl through it being very careful to be as quiet as she could without letting anyone know she was there. When Clover got inside of the building she notice a ton of wooden crates stack up in rows written in a foreign language she couldn't understand. When suddenly Clover heard what sounded like a group of people talking from a small opening in the crates to her right. With that Clover walk quietly up to the small opening and saw the group of people she saw walk into the building with the arm guards and they seem to be talking to a unknowed person who was hiding in the shadows created by the wood crates. Clover quickly and quietly peek her head out a little bit in the small opening as she started to listen in on what was being said.

"We got your message and we came here as instructed. But why in all places did you want us to meet you in a old abandon warehouse?" ask a man with a Russian accent to the shadow person

"Simple because I know it would be the last place where the Foundation wouldn't look not to mention we don't have to worry about Michael Knight interfering in our business." replied the shadow person in a male voice

"That's what you say. How do we know that you are right as for all we know they could be making their way here right now to capture all of us. Not to mention them finding the weapons we paid you for." said another man who was of Middle Eastern descent crossing his arms

"You don't have to worry trust me. As by the time the Foundation knows where we are . We will already be done with our business and be long gone before they ever show up here. As for the weapons you paid me for. They are safely tuck away safe and secure in a safe place far away from here for insurance. As this place would not the best place to store the weapons including the missiles you brought for me. As you all can't fight your wars without them." said the shadow man with a small laugh

"You expect us to take your word for it. Speaking of the weapons. When can we expect them to be deliver to us as the sooner we have them the sooner all of us can go our separate ways and not have to deal with scum like you ever again. As I don't know about you but my group has plan on overthrowing our government even if we have to kill some innocent lives along the way." said a third man with a German accent

"You will get your weapons just as soon as I get the rest of the money you all owe me and not another minute later. As I don't deliver the goods unless I get all of my money. Now I think we should discus how you all are going to give me the money you own me." replied the shadow man in a angry voice as he look at the group of men from his place within the shadows.

As soon as Clover heard what the men had finish talking about and what they meant. She quickly pop her back from the small opening as sweat came down her face as she realize that she had stumble upon a group of terrorist with plans on using some sort of powerful weapons to cause death and destruction. Clover realization that she was in mortal danger and that what she had just discovered was more important then capturing Tim Scam quickly took out her com powder from out of her backpack in order to contact Jerry and tell him what she had come across as innocent lives were at stake. Before Clover could open the small compact computer she heard the sound of footsteps as she suddenly felt something poking her back causing a very cold chill to run up her spine. As she turn around to see the two guards that she saw earlier which one of them pointed a the muzzle of his assault rifle right at Clover's chest.

"Well well look at what we have here . If it isn't a little teenage girl poking her nose around where it doesn't belong. I believe we better bring her to the boss . As the one thing he hates the most is a spy. Now come along with us little girl unless you want me to put a hole in your chest." said one of the guards poking the muzzle of his rifle in Clover's chest real hard to get his point across.

With that the two men force Clover forward making her drop her com powder in the process as they move aside some of the crates as they walk through the opening and into the main area of the warehouse with Clover to the surprise of the group of three terrorist and the mysterious shadow man.

"What is the meaning of this you two fools. What is this young teenager doing here?" demanded the shadow man in loud angry voice looking at the two guards.

"Were sorry to disturb you boss. But we figured we come to you with this girl. Since it appears she was spying on your meeting with your clients and most likely saw and heard everything that was going on in here." replied the second guard in a nervous

"You told us that no one would find us and we trusted your word. Now we come to find out that this girl was spying on us the whole time. For all we know she probably contacted the cops or worse already." said the Russian man as he glared at the shadow man

"I don't think so. As when we came across her . She was about ready to call somebody but we don't give her the chance to do so. So there shouldn't about." said the first guard

"Is that so. Well it is good know you caught her in time. But the question is who are you girl and what were you doing spying on me for?" ask the shadow man looking at Clover from the shadows with curious eyes

"The names Clover you evil jerk and I happen to be a agent for W.O.O.H.P. and the reason I was spying on you was because I felt something was going on that I felt was no good. So I decided to sneak into this warehouse and spy on you in order to see what was going on and it's good thing I did . As I now know you all are a bunch of terrorist and when my friends find me then your all going to jail for life." replied Clover angry with hate and venom dripping from her voice as she glared daggers at the shadow man

"So your with W.O.O.H.P. then young lady. So I don't have to worry much about you since you are not part of the Foundation and my plan can go on. Which is very lucky for me but not so much for you as I am afraid you can't leave here alive as you have seen too much already. To bad for you as it such a waste to kill such a beautiful and innocent young girl. But you happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and it will cost you your life and if you by some small chance you live then we will just find you at whatever hospital and finish the job along with the people with you." said the shadow man with a evil laugh

With that the shadow man took out a pistol out from the shadows and pointed it at Clover . As he fired off a couple of shots at Clover four of the bullets hit her right in the chest with one going right near her heart and three more hitting her right in the forehead as she drop to the ground on her back with blood oozing out from the wounds.

"Now that's what I call cold blooded murder. Now lets get out of here as I think it would be better that we not be around the body when the girl's friends come looking for her." said the shadow man letting out a evil laugh as he and the rest of the men walk out of the warehouse leaving Clover for dead as she laid on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.

While Clover was no longer breathing. She was still by some miracle conscious. She laid there on the ground praying to god for some sort of miracle.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by. When suddenly there was a loud crash within the warehouse. Clover used the last ounce of her strength to look in the direction of the sound and saw a sleek red sports car with a strange red light under the hood come crashing through the wall and through a stack of wooden crates. Seconds later the drivers side door open as a man in his mid forties dress in brown cowboy boots, blue jeans, a blue button up shirt and a leather jacket got out. He was fairly good looking and had curly brown hair.

"We're too late." the man exclaimed in frustration. He look at Clover's body in front of him and shook his head. " Dammit! The terrorist slip through our fingers again!"

# Michael. I am picking up life signs coming from the young lady in front of us.# a voice that came from inside of the car

"What?" the man she guess was Michael said as he hurried to Clover's side. "Hey girl are you still with us?"

Not finding the strength to answer. Clover simply nodded her head

"Hold on. I will get you to a hospital." said Michael as he pick up Clover's prone form. "K.I.T.T. get me the fastest course to the nearest hospital."

# Already done Michael.# The voice responded. # I estimate it will take us about 6 point five minutes if we use pursuit mode.3

"No!" Clover choke out finding the strength to speak. "No Hospitals. They'll … find me and … finish the job and kill my friends." looking up at Michael

"Damn it! She's right." said Michael agreed as he placed Clover's body across the backseat after the passenger side door opened all by itself. "K.I.T.T. call Boonie. Tell her that we are bringing home a guest. Then plot the fastest course back to the Foundation."

#Right away Michael.# said the voice

The last thought Clover had before finally passing out. Was where the heck was that voice coming from if there was no one else in the car.

That's it for the first chapter of my Totally Spies Knight Rider crossover story. What did you guys think about the bad guys leaving Clover for dead and the appearance of Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. at the end. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story and if I should continue writing it and if you have any ideas that would make it better so more people will enjoy reading it . Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
